1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration type comb using an ultrasonic wave, and in particular to a vibration type comb using an ultrasonic wave which is capable of forming a curly hair to a straight shape hair when combing hairs using a vibration plate which is vibrated by an ultrasonic wave transferred from an ultrasonic wave generator to a comb.
2. Description of the Background Art
The colored race has a curly hair hereditarily. The blacks often go to a hair shop for wearing an artificial wig purchased in a hair shop to the head for thereby styling hairs and forming a desired hair wave using a hot comb flat iron or pressing comb by straightly forming hairs.
At this time, a work for straightly forming hairs is first performed. In order to straightly form hairs, a hot comb flat iron or pressing comb is generally used.
In the case of the blacks, a curly hair is applied with a certain chemical agent such as a Perm or a gel type oil, etc. before straightly forming hairs due to an inherent characteristic of hairs, and then the hairs are straightly formed using a certain tool such as a hot comb flat iron or pressing comb which maintains a high temperature.
However, the processes for straightly forming a curly hair using a high temperature tool have many problems.
First, since a hot comb flat iron or pressing comb which is heated to a high temperature is used, a user""s hair and skins near styling hairs may be damaged due to a high temperature heat.
Second, a chemical product for hairs is molten by a hot comb flat iron or pressing comb and is stuck to a portion between slits of a comb, so that when a hair is hold between neighboring slits of a comb or combed, the hairs may be cut or taken out.
Third, a hair stylist may be damaged by a high temperature tool due to carelessness for thereby causing a safety problem.
In the case that a hair is formed in a straight shape in a hair shop, the hairs must be straightly formed again after 2xcx9c3 weeks for thereby maintaining a desired hair style. In addition, in the case that the hairs are combed everyday using various types of combs or brushes at home, a work for straightly forming hairs must be first performed in order to obtain a desired hair style.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vibration type comb using an ultrasonic wave which is capable of shaping a curly hair to a straightly shape using an ultrasonic wave and implementing various types of waves in hairs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vibration type comb using an ultrasonic wave which is capable of implementing an easier hair caring work in such a manner that a user directly straightly form hairs and then form a wave form hair and decreasing a hair styling cost without using a hair shop.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vibration type comb using an ultrasonic wave which is capable of sterilizing mold bacteria which live in hairs by emitting an ultrasonic wave when combing hairs.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a vibration type comb using an ultrasonic wave which includes an ultrasonic wave generator which generates an ultrasonic wave, a body which includes a vibrator vibrated by an ultrasonic wave transferred through an ultrasonic wave transfer pipe connected to the ultrasonic wave generator and a handle which is extended from one side of the same, a cover in which first slits are formed in a lower portion of the same in a horizontal direction, with said cover being detachably engaged to a lower portion of the body, and a comb plate which includes one end connected with the vibrator and the other end having second slits formed therein in a horizontal direction, with the second slits being vibrated in upward and downward directions between the first slits.
In the present invention, a bracket having a longitudinal hole is fixed in an upper portion of the vibrator, and a fixing shaft fixed at an inner side surface of the body is inserted into the longitudinal hole.
In addition, a latch is formed in an opened upper portion of the cover to be opposite each other, and a latch groove to which the latch is detachably engaged is formed din the body.
There is further provided a fan which is installed in the body and sucks an external air from an upper portion of the body and discharges in the direction of the second slits, and a heater which heats an external air sucked by the fan.
There is still further provided a steel wire net which is installed in the body being opposite to the fan for thereby filtering a foreign substance when sucking an external air.
The ultrasonic wave generator includes a first switch which connects or disconnects a commercial power supplied from the outside to the ultrasonic wave generator, and a second switch which adjusts an intensity of the ultrasonic wave generated by the ultrasonic wave generator.
The handle includes a switch which connects or disconnects a commercial power supplied to the heater and fan and controls an ultrasonic wave which is transferred from the ultrasonic wave generator to the vibrator through the ultrasonic wave transfer pipe.
A comb plate which is connected with the vibrator and vibrates, is formed in a flat shape.